


6 Ways To Fall In Love During The Holidays, and One To Make It Better

by Biblionerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 6+1 Things, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Team Free Play, holiday tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/pseuds/Biblionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays are the best time to fall in love, it always feels like a cheesy movie. And when there are so many wonderful people to fall in love with, it's even better.</p>
<p>**Updated to full explicit version since they seem to be pretty comfortable with shipping themselves together, judging by On The Spot**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shared Celebration/Accidental Kiss (Tyler and Meg)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [formosus_iniquis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/gifts).



> The fic posted here is intended to be enjoyed by other fans, not the people it is based on. I do not consent for any of these works to be used in any RT productions or live streams

“Tyler, do you like basketball?” Meg asked, poking her head into Tyler’s cubicle. Tyler pulled his headphones down around his neck and spun in his chair to give her an incredulous look. She looked from the athletics posters on the cubicle walls to the huge Sportsball sign he had held on to since College Game Day. “Okay, dumb question.”

“Ya think?” Tyler replied. “Yes, yes I enjoy basketball.”

Meg smiled. “Well, I’ve got this extra ticket to my cousin’s exhibition game at U of T tonight, and I don’t really want to go alone, and I figured if anyone here would enjoy coming to see the game, it’d be you!” she said. Meg would save the analysis of why she wanted to spend the evening with her far-too-attractive coworker instead of a close friend or even another family member for some other time.

Tyler found it hard to look away from her beaming face. “Uh, yeah, sure,” he said, smiling back. “I’ll even buy you a beer.”

“Awesome! I’ll meet you after we wrap for the day, and we can coordinate,” Meg said as she spun on her heel and shuffled back toward her desk.

Tyler began to mentally prepare himself for an evening with a beautiful woman watching a good old fashioned basketball game (which _wasn’t_ a date, it was just two friends going to see a game, right?).

*****

Tyler carried two plastic cups of domestic beer up the bleachers and over to where Meg sat on the visitor’s side of the court. She smiled up at him and accepted the cup he passed her. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a slim flask. Pouring a measure into first her cup, then Tyler’s, she declared them “fortified beer!” and tapped her cup against his.

“You better not get us kicked out,” Tyler mumbled her her, but took a sip anyway, enjoying the addition of actual taste to the brew.

“Takes more than one drink to get me that rowdy, Coe,” Meg assured him, which caused his mind to wander down some interesting paths concerning just what Meg was like when she was rowdy, before he turned his attention back to the game.

She may not have gotten rowdy enough to get kicked out, but Meg certainly got louder as her drink disappeared. She was yelling (bad) instructions at the players, bemoaning the ref’s calls and cheering at the top of her lungs when her cousin made a basket.

“You know it’s just an exhibition game,” Tyler reminded her. He’d had to lean close to her ear to be heard over the crowd, who had also apparently forgotten that this game didn’t matter to either team’s standings.

Meg turned toward his voice and the tip of her nose brushed against his. She paused for a breath, momentarily stunned by his closeness and the warm light in his eyes. “I, uh, yeah, of course,” Meg said, turning back to the court. “But, you know, long time rivals and all that.”

“Your cousin is playing **against** your alma mater!” Tyler pointed out. 

“Family before school, always!” Meg declared her loyalty. She cheered again when her cousin’s team regained possession in their end of the court and made another basket.

The game came down to a nail-biter finish. Only four points separated the score, U of T leading. The other team sank a three pointer and Meg grabbed Tyler’s hand, gripping it hard. The final buzzer rang as the ball sank into the hoop for a final time, two points against U of T! Meg’s cousin had scored the winning basket.

Meg jumped up, dragging Tyler with her. They jumped and screamed, their hands still entwined when Meg threw her other arm around Tyler’s shoulders and pulled him down to kiss her in all the excitement.

Tyler was momentarily stunned but came to quickly and was kissing her back, dropping her hand in favour of wrapping both his arms around her tiny frame. He pulled her up against him, her feet leaving the floor briefly before setting her down. He pulled away and grinned down at her.

Meg was reeling but trying to play it cool. She hadn’t _meant_ to kiss Tyler but that didn’t mean she didn’t thoroughly enjoy it. To hide her confusion (and her blush) she turned back toward the court, her voice cracking slightly as she started cheering again. She waved frantically at her cousin as she left the court and gave her a double thumbs up.

As the celebrations calmed down and the crowd filed out, Tyler slipped his hand back into Meg’s and led her out to the parking lot. They reached his car, but he went to the passenger door and opened it for her.

Before sliding into her seat, Meg grabbed Tyler by the shirt and pulled him against her, but let him lower his mouth to kiss her again. She arched against him, pressing every inch of her as close as possible so she could remember the feel of this, of his hard body and soft lips and the rumble of his chest when he moaned into her mouth.

The ride back to the office to fetch Meg’s car was not long, but there was a good deal of traffic for a Friday evening. Tyler and Meg were quiet, unsure with each other now after their kisses. Meg glanced over at Tyler, who was staring out the front windshield, leaning against his hand.

“So, thanks for coming with me,” Meg started. “And, you know, everything.” 

Tyler turned to her and smiled. He grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips to press a kiss against the back. “It was fun,” he said.

He dropped her hand when he grabbed the wheel to make a slow turn, and Meg left it where it fell in his lap. With a wicked grin, she reached further down between his legs and drew it up against his crotch. Tyler hissed and looked back at his passenger, but said nothing as she continued to massage him through his pants.

Feeling bold, Meg turned in her seat and used both hands to undo Tyler’s fly. “Meg…” Tyler dragged her name out. “What are you-”

His question cut off as she reached into his pants and pulled out his quickly hardening cock. He hissed and shifted, his eyes darting between the road and Meg’s hand. 

Meg wasted no time stroking his length, spreading the bead of pre-cum from the tip. She glanced around furtively, then took off her seatbelt and brought her knees up underneath her. 

“Meg, there’s people-” Once again he cut off, this time because Meg had ducked her head under his arm and sank her mouth down onto his erection. She smiled around his dick when Tyler let out a toe-curling groan, hitting the steering wheel with his closed fist in frustration.

Meg slurped up and down the salty length of him, teasing her tongue around the head with one hand curled around the base. Tyler was looking around desperately, hoping no one would notice the red head in his lap. 

Tyler was fighting to maintain concentration on the road, his eyes drifting closed as he got lost in the pleasure of Meg swallowing around his cock. Meg loved drawing the noises out of Tyler, loved the feeling of her mouth and throat stretching around him.

Tyler held his breath as they pulled up to a stop light next to a bus, hoping the light would change. No luck, as he heard a low hoot, muffled by two windows. He glanced over out the corner of his eye, and saw a group of three of four teenage boys at the window, pounding on it and yelling. Meg lifted her hand and threw up her middle finger in their direction just as the light switched and they took off, Tyler’s laugh filling the car.


	2. Fake Dating (Ryan and Meg)

“Why exactly do you need to borrow these for one night?” Meg asked as she handed Ryan a box bursting with red and silver garland.

“My Nana has decided she wants to visit on her way out to Arizona to visit my aunt and cousins,” Ryan explained, pawing through the box and pulling out the first things he laid his hands on. “She’d be very disappointed if I hadn’t decorated for Christmas.”

“And you can’t bear to disappoint your grandma,” Meg supplied.

“No, because after hearing her sighing the whole time she was here, I would then get calls from my mother and several very well meaning aunts who would be worried about me being all alone here in Texas and suggest I come back to Georgia for the holidays,” he continued. “I cannot handle that many women mothering me.”

“Oh, poor henpecked Ryan,” Meg cooed, helping him to set out the decor she had brought over.

There was a knock at the door just as they were sitting down with a couple cans of diet coke to admire their quick handy work. Ryan jumped up and straightened his shirt, giving Meg a desperate glance. “Okay?” he asked quietly. Meg gave him a thumbs up and stood to gather her purse and sweater, intending to leave Ryan alone with his family.

“Nana!” Ryan exclaimed as he opened the door and a white haired woman with a walker toddled over the threshold. Another woman with greying blonde hair followed after, carrying a couple of small suitcases. “Hello, Aunt Margery,” Ryan added with a nod.

“Hello Ryan, dear,” Nana greeted, and he bent nearly in half to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. “And who’s this?” she indicated Meg.

“Oh, I was just leaving. Enjoy your evening!,” Meg tried to make a quick escape.

“Is this that Meg girl you’ve mentioned, Ryan?” Margery asked, startling Meg enough to stop her in her tracks.

“You don’t have to leave my dear, I am sure this is just as much your place as it is Ryan’s, judging by the lovely decorations,” Nana said.

“Oh no, I’m not- I don’t live here, ma’am,” Meg tried to explain.

“I’m old, not blind,” Nana snapped. “And James has been talking about you for months.” 

“Really, Nana, she’s not-” Ryan started.

“Don’t teach your grandmother to suck eggs, young man,” Nana cut in. “And don’t deny me the chance to get to know your young lady.”

Ryan looked desperately at Meg, who shrugged. Nana was old and would only be in Austin for one night, going along with her little delusion wouldn’t be the worst thing she’d done for a friend.

They settled Nana into the overstuffed lay-z-boy that Ryan gamed in and sat together on the loveseat when Margery insisted she would be fine on one of the kitchen chairs pulled into the living room for the purpose.

“So, Ryan’s been talking about me, hmm?” Meg said, breaking the ice.

“Well not to me,” Nana replied. “But he mentions you to his mother.” Meg looked over at Ryan, who ducked his head as a flush spread over his cheeks.

“Good to know,” Meg said, smirking a little.

“Since he’s been so stingy with details, now I get my chance to be a nosy old biddy. Where are you from, honey?” Nana was deceptively sharp behind her blue eyes, so much like her grandson’s.

“Um, from Austin, actually. I lived in LA for a while but I moved back to work at Rooster Teeth, which is where I met Ryan,” Meg replied.

“Well, Texas is close enough to the south for me,” Nana commented, passing judgement as though Meg couldn’t even hear her. “Now, when do you think you’ll start having the babies? Because James isn’t getting any younger and neither am I.”

*****

“Your Nana is-” Meg started, keeping her voice at a rough whisper. 

“I know, she’s a lot,” Ryan interrupted, as he yanked the hide-a-bed out of the couch. “She’s a true little old Southern belle, somehow terribly polite while being incredibly rude.”

“I was going to say, she’s lovely. And quite sweet,” Meg went to help him stretch the bottom sheet over the thin mattress pad.

Ryan smiled across at her. “Only you would call an invasive hours long interview lovely and sweet.”

“It was _not_ hours long,” Meg objected. After a moment, she added, “It only felt that way.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind spending the night? She latched on to this idea that you live here and I just don’t know how to convince her otherwise.” They spread the top sheet and thin blanket across the bed and Ryan tossed Meg a pillow.

“It’s fine,” Meg assured him for the third time since Nana and Margery had gone to Ryan’s room and second bedroom respectively. “Anything for a friend.” Ryan’s smiled at that, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

They stripped down to tee shirts and underwear, each facing opposite sides of the room, each wondering what would happen if they turned around too early and caught a glimpse. In mutually maintained silence, they crawled beneath the covers, each lying stiffly and staring at the ceiling.

“I’m not sure about your Nana, but mine gets up about three times a night to use the washroom,” Meg said.

“Yeah, mine does too,” Ryan confirmed.

“And she’ll pass by on her way there,” Meg continued. 

“And we aren’t looking very coupley,” Ryan finished.

Meg turned on her side with her back to Ryan. “Just spoon me. It’ll be fine.”

Ryan gulped so loud he was surprised he didn’t hear it. He scooted across the bed and fit in behind her, careful to get close but not pressing against her as was his instinct. Meg sighed with frustration at his hesitation and reached behind her to grab his arm and drag it around her torso.

*****

Meg wasn’t sure she’d be able to fall asleep but apparently she had as the flushing of a toilet woke her. She opened her eyes to see Ryan’s grandmother making her way back to bed, triumphant that their ruse was intact.

Meg stretched as best she could while trapped against Ryan’s warm body, arching her back until she felt it. At her back, Ryan’s cock erect and pressing against her. He must have been having one hell of a dream, because he was really hard and instinctively rocked against her as she shifted.

If Meg had ever thought that in this situation, in bed with a man she liked and was attracted to sporting an impressive hard on, that she would be able to keep her hands to herself, she would have been wrong. She reached behind her, trailing her fingers along his dick which had escaped through the opening in his boxers and was bare to her touch.

When she let her thumb slide over the tip she heard Ryan hiss and figured he must have awoken. She went to pull her hand away, feeling guilty for taking advantage of him, he grabbed her wrist.

“Ry-,” she started.

“Please,” he begged. “Don’t stop.”

Meg moaned, and she felt him shudder as she did. She returned her hand to his cock, but the angle was all wrong, and she was getting frustrated.

Ryan whimpered when she took her hand away a second time, but said nothing when he realized she was pushing her panties down and arching her ass into him.

“Ry, just...I need you inside me,” she said. Ryan moved her into position, sliding his cock between her legs and then, with her help, into her pussy. Meg sighed with relief as he buried himself in her, and she felt his huff of breath against her shoulder. 

Ryan wrapped his arms around her to hold her steady as he slowly slid in and out of her. She was wet, so slippery wet with arousal that he nearly had trouble staying inside her, but he soon built up a rhythm at the proper angle and was fucking into her as fast as he could without the ancient sofa bed squeaking and giving them away.

It wasn’t quite enough for Meg. She loved the incredible fullness and the feeling of her friend wrapper around her, but the angle and pace weren’t doing it for her. She reached down between her legs and teased her clit, alternating between quick flicks over it and slow firm circles around it. It felt good, but she needed something more.

“Ry, can you-, can you play with my tits?” she asked, her voice barely a breathless whisper. Ryan reached to comply, the change in grip affecting his rhythm a bit. He fondled them, gentle pressure and soft teases. “Harder,” Meg demanded. “Just, pinch my nipples or something.”

Meg felt Ryan pause before he did as she asked, but once he did, she arched into his hands while keeping her hand between her legs at its furious pace. Her breathing was ragged, on the edge of a moan, but she froze and stopped as orgasm washed over her. 

Ryan felt her still outwardly but clench and tighten around him. He moved his hands back to brace her and fucked into her, quickly, not caring about the noise as he was so close it wouldn’t be long.

He slipped out of her as he came, leaving a trail of cum between her legs while he shuddered against her, breathing hard. He pressed his sweat soaked forehead against her equally damp back as he recovered.

Meg’s harsh whisper brought him back to himself. “Good to know Nana’s not the only one you can’t disappoint,” she quipped, and he smiled against her.


	3. Sexy Santa Outfit (Mariel and Tyler)

Meg insisted on a Christmas episode of Free Play, because of course she did. She wanted to wear silly outfits and have a present wrapping challenge and had already planned a rant about how date-rapey that damn “Baby It’s Cold Outside” song sounded. Mariel was up for and signed on for all of the above.

She wasn’t as sure about the _specific_ outfits Meg has insisted on. Ryan as Santa was acceptable, as was Tyler dressing as his impish elf. But instead of Mrs. Clause and another elf, Meg wanted to wear a teen movie worthy mini dress and strong armed Mariel into wearing one too.

“I look ridiculous,” Mariel complained, tugging at the hem in vain, trying to make it longer so it covered her ass more effectively. Sure, she’d be facing the camera the whole time but Tyler would be upstage and she didn’t need to give him a show. Well, not that she was opposed to the idea, the man was wonderful and Mariel used Meg’s “Tyriel” jokes to touch him every time she could. 

“You look hot,” Meg insisted. She stood at the mirror, a curling iron twirled in her hair. 

“Not next to you!” Mariel insisted. “I know you wanted matching outfits, but this thing fits you a _whole_ lot differently than it fits me.”

Meg set down her curling iron and took Mariel by the shoulders. “You look amazing,” she said, running one hand over the braid falling over Mariel’s shoulder. “But if we go out on set and you’re not feeling it, I promise we can find you something else. It’s just for fun.”

Mariel hung her head, knowing she was defeated by her friend’s all too convincing nature, and turned to head to set.

Ryan and Tyler were already there, Tyler bouncing to make the little bells on his toes jingle and Ryan scratching at the faux beard that Meg had insisted he don, despite his offer to just use spray on dye on his existing scruff. 

Tyler was teasing Ryan about the little stuffed animal he had brought to set when the steady jingle of bells stopped suddenly as Meg and Mariel appeared on set. Tyler was fairly accustomed to seeing Meg in sexy get-ups, her modelling pictures were well circulated (usually by Meg herself, though he’d recently had motivation to look up a few for personal reasons). He was completely blown away when he saw Mariel, however.

Mariel’s legs looked miles long before they disappeared beneath the nearly-too-short skirt, and the heels she wore made them (and her ass, Tyler thought) look perfect. The flare of the skirt emphasized how narrow her waist really was (Tyler couldn’t wait to see how his hands looks circling her there), and how her body swelled above it, the white faux fur trim skimming the top of her cleavage. The back of the dress dipped low, and slung low on her shoulders, leaving acres of smooth skin bare which he’d never been privileged enough to see before. He wanted to rain kisses down her neck and over her shoulders and run his hands over the velvet of the dress and pull the skirt up and see if those were hose or stockings she was wearing because he was helpless against stockings and-.

Mariel gave him a wry smile and made a gesture between her outfit and his, as if she felt they were somehow both ridiculous. Tyler shook his head and gave her a thumbs up before taking his place at the back of the set.

Tyler was lucky his established character was a doofus because he was paying zero attention to the scene they were playing. He noticed when Ryan gestured to him and bounced around, bringing a large box down stage and running back to his mark, acting the jester/elf. Tyler couldn’t take his eyes off Mariel, who got into the swing of things as the cameras started rolling. She blew him a kiss and a wink when Meg made some kind of comment about love during the holiday season, just off camera enough that Tyler wasn’t sure if she was flirting or playing up Meg’s favourite joke. He nearly choked and tripped over a set piece when Mariel bent to pick up another present and there was a god because he could see the garter clips at the top of her stockings. Tyler was able to grin vacantly at the camera and play it off as in-character fooling around.

The segment was over and they were wrapped for the day. Tyler was feeling like he was back in high school, waiting for Mariel to finish talking with Patrick before following her to the makeup room. He still wore the silly bell-toed shoes, so Mariel looked back at him when she reached the door.

“Everything okay, Tyler? Can it wait until I get out of this ridiculous dress?” Mariel had entered the room (which Meg had already changed in and vacated) but left the door open behind her. Tyler followed and shut the door. The outfit emboldened Mariel, making her feel glamorous and confident and just a little but flirty. “Unless you’ve come to help me take it off?”

“I, uh-” Tyler gave up on words and moved to press Mariel against the desk which had become the makeup counter. His hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her hungrily. Mariel returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around him and pulling his shirt up so she could press her hands against his warm skin. He sucked in a breath when she brought her hands around to work at the tie to his costume pants.

“Shit,” Tyler bit out. “Do you have any idea what this dress does to me?” Mariel chuckled and brushed the back of her hand against the erection tenting his pants just south of the knot she was trying to undo. Tyler grabbed her around her waist (that was one question answered, her waist looked fantastic with his hands around it) and sat her on the desk, nudging her legs apart so he could stand between them.

Tyler ran his hands up Mariel’s legs, teasing at the hems of her stockings before trying to undo the clips without looking, without taking his mouth off hers, off her neck or her clavicle. Mariel got the pants untied and pushed them down, along with the boxer briefs he wore. When she wrapped her hand around his cock Tyler groaned loud enough for Mariel to try and sush him.

“We don’t have much time, less if you make a racket,” Mariel hissed in his ear. “Quit fooling with my stockings, just touch me, damnit!”

Tyler did as she asked, and his fingers migrated up her thighs until he reached their apex and found no barrier. He pulled back to look at Mariel, a question in his eyes. “Hard to feel sexy in granny panties,” she answered, leaning forward to kiss him again. Tyler groaned as he returned the kiss and slid his fingers along her sex, finding her already wet with anticipation.

Not wanting to neglect foreplay entirely, Tyler removed his hands and turned his attention to Mariel’s shoulders. Pushing the dress off them, he kissed down her arm until her breasts were revealed, and turned his attention to them. He bent at such an angle that Mariel could no longer reach his cock, and it jutted into the cold air as he sucked and kissed her breasts.

Mariel growled, impatient, and tried to pull him closer. “Fuck, Coe, if you don’t hurry up and fuck me I swear I’ll-” her voice cut off when Tyler bit her nipple, causing a jolt of pleasure through her.

“You’ll what, hmm?” he teased, but straightened and pulled her closer to the edge of the desk. “You sure this is what you want?” His cock was bobbing, brushing against her labia and teasing her. Mariel hooked her ankles behind Tyler’s ass and used her legs to pull him closer, he chuckled as he adjusted his entrance angle and sank into her.

They weren’t “making love” or “becoming one”, they were fucking, hard and fast on top of a desk scattered with various makeup products. The desk began to creak and bump against the thin wall it stood against, which only made them more desperate to finish before someone discovered them.

Mariel came with a silent scream as she buried her face in the crook of Tyler’s neck. Tyler wasn’t far behind after feeling her tighten and clench around him. They slowed to a stop, both panting hard and sweat streaked.

Mariel stretched to grab a handful of tissues for the mess as they disengaged and cleaned themselves up. She pressed a hot kiss against Tyler’s mouth as he pulled his pants back on and headed for the door.


	4. Secret Santa (Ryan and Tyler)

Monday morning Ryan saw the little package in the middle of his desk. He looked around suspiciously, trying to spot a camera or see if one of the guys was watching for his reaction.

“It’s your fuckin Secret Santa present, asshole,” Geoff muttered when he saw Ryan’s hesitation.

“Oh!” Ryan said, remembering that he should probably figure out a present for Patrick before the big exchange. He checked the tag (it was indeed for him, from his Secret Santa) and ripped open the packaging. “Ha ha, very funny,” he said dryly when the paper parted to reveal a little plastic stocking shaped ornament with a Diet Coke paint job.

Ryan rolled his eyes, but still balanced it against the other knick knacks scattered across his desk.

*****

The next day there was another present, in the same wrapping paper. This one was an odd shape though, oblong and kind or cylindrical and the paper was crinkled. There were a couple of extraneous bows, which appeared to be holding closed little rips in the paper. The tag once again said it was for Ryan, from his Secret Santa.

Less suspicious this time, Ryan tore the paper off. His mysterious gift giver had purchased him a stuffed version of Ein, from Cowboy Bebop. Touched, Ryan clutched the toy to his chest.

“Ein!” Lindsay squealed, in her Ruby Rose voice. Switching back to her normal speaking voice. “Neat, was that from your secret Santa?”

Ryan nodded, trying to puzzle out who it could be. The Diet Coke ornament was easy, everyone at the company knew how much he liked the stuff. The character from one of his favourite animes was a bit more in depth, it had to be someone he knew pretty well. 

Could it be Meg? They spent so much time together that he thought she knew him the best of everyone, but would she have kept it a secret even after what had happened that weekend? Or maybe it was one of the animators, there **had** been lots of conversations about anime back when he had been stolen for Red vs Blue…

Ryan found himself cuddling the little stuffie at random times throughout the day.

*****

Ryan had hoped to get in early enough to beat his Secret Santa to his desk (and thus get a chance to catch who it was) but there was another present on his desk Wednesday morning. He cursed silently, turning the small package over in his hands. It was fairly lightweight, and his suspicions that it was a book were confirmed when he read the note on the tag. “Not sure if you’ve read this yet, but it’s just as good as the movie. - Your Secret Santa.”

Ryan was slower with this, curious as to what they thought he would enjoy as much as the movie. The light green spine had stylised font on it, reading “The Princess Bride”. Ryan raised an eyebrow, but read the blurb on the back about how this _predated_ the movie, but was written by the same man. When he opened the front cover, he discovered a scribble on the title page that was barely legible as William Golding’s signature, the author and screenwriter.

Ryan sat down, hard. Somehow this person had found a signed copy of a book one of his favourite movies was based on. Who were they?

Still lost in thought, he grabbed Ein and headed off to Stage 5 for Free Play Holiday Special filming. Maybe his all too perceptive secret Santa would notice him carrying it and reveal themselves so he could thank them.

*****

Thursday was another rectangular box, this one heavy. The tag promised that there was still one more present under the tree at Stage 5 for Ryan to open on Friday.

The box turned out to hold one of those page-a-day calendars, this one filled entirely with math jokes. Bad math jokes. Some verged on science jokes, but physics was close enough to math that they made the cut. Ryan sat down and read through the first three months, giggling his head off, until Geoff kicked his chair to get his attention and have him set up for a Let’s Play.

*****

Friday morning around 10, Ryan and a couple of the other Achievement Hunter staff wandered over to Stage 5, where he placed the hastily purchased and wrapped present for Patrick on the table already piled high with presents. He joined the group milling around until Maggie stood on a chair and everyone quieted down. 

“Okay, Barb and I are going to be elves and pass out the presents, then everyone can open them, and then everyone gets to guess who their Secret Santa was. Sound good?” Maggie projected her voice to be heard in the cavernous space.

“What if we can’t guess?” someone asked from the crowd.

“You have to guess three times, and then if you still don’t know, Santa has to reveal themselves,” Barb answered. The crowd took up their low mumbled conversations again while the two women distributed the gifts and the recipients tore them open. Steffie had received a huge mug filled with candy, and Kdin was delighted by the vintage Sega inspired wallet his Santa had provided. Ryan was shocked when Barb carried a medium sized box over to him, having assumed that with the little presents all week, his last gift would be something small.

Once again Ryan was blown away by the gift. It was a kit to assemble a little quadcopter drone he could fit a Gopro into and pilot using his phone. He was itching to open it up and start building it right there if he hadn’t been tasked with naming his benefactor. Ryan looked around the room, glancing at all the faces. 

Whoever this was, they knew him well and paid very close attention. Ryan wouldn’t consider himself a super private person, but he played most stuff close to the vest and didn’t tend to talk about himself at length.

The game began, people calling out names and getting affirmatives and denials. Patrick guessed Ryan right away, and Ryan was suitably impressed until Partick pointed out that he’d written his name on the gift tag. They all had a laugh, and it was Ryan’s turn to guess.

“I honestly have no idea,” Ryan confessed. “Whoever it is did an amazing job, but my only idea was maybe it was Meg, but she had Josh, apparently.” Meg grinned at him and shook her head.

Someone cleared their throat, and a hand raised from the other side of the room. “I gotcha, buddy,” Tyler stepped forward, his deep voice sweetened by the smile on his face.

Things started to click in Ran’s head. “Thanks, man!” he said, and let the game move on.

*****

Ryan had brought the drone to assemble while on the Off Topic podcast, much to Michael’s annoyance.

“This is also an audio podcast, Ry-yan,” Michael whined. “No one is going to hear you putting that thing together. You just don’t want to have to talk.”

“I can do both!” Ryan insisted, but when Lindsay pointed out that he had enough problems talking and playing video games, he agreed to leave it in its box.

Once the podcast was over, two grueling hours later, Ryan dragged his feet gathering his things and heading back to the office. “I’ll meet you there,” he promised Michael, Lindsay and Jeremy.

Ryan stood at the doorway to the broadcast booth and watched the occupants as they closed the stream and reset everything for Monday. “Hey, Tyler, I just wanted to say thank you for the Secret Santa thing,” he said.

Patrick glanced up, and shared a look with Tyler. “Okay, everybody, time for lunch,” he ordered the crew. “Yes, Stab, I know you ate your sandwich already, just come take a lunch break.”

Once they had all cleared out, leaving Ryan along with Tyler, he said, “I hope it’s not something I said?”

Tyler chuckled. “Naw, Patrick’s justtired of hearing about you and your presents,” he said. Ryan tried to puzzle out what exactly Tyler meant by that, but gave up.

“Anyway, thanks again for all the great stuff. You must have gone way over budget,” Ryan said.

“I had picked out most of it for your Christmas present already, when I drew your name, actually. Only thing I bought new for the exchange was the drone, and Marcus found a great deal on it,” Tyler confessed.

Ryan furrowed his brow, not really noticing as Tyler stepped closer. Suddenly Tyler was right in front of him, and Ryan gulped. He looked down at those warm brown eyes and couldn’t help but smile.

Then, Tyler was pushing him backwards, his strong arm braced across Ryan’s chest until they met a wall. Then Tyler’s hands were braced on either side of his shoulders, and his body was pressing Ryan into the wall and his mouth was on Ryan’s and things became a whole lot clearer.

Ryan’s mouth opened under the pressure of Tyler’s kiss, his whole body going soft and pliant. Tyler was a hard force at his front, all strong muscle bunched tight and ready for action. His hands were impatient, running roughly up Ryan’s shoulders to hold his neck, dragging nails down over his shirt and tweaking those sensitive nipples, hooking fingers into the waist of Ryan’s jeans. Tyler pulled back to meet Ryan’s eyes, a question in their depth, to which Ryan nodded, and Tyler undid the fly of Ryan’s jeans and thrust his hand down into his boxers.

Ryan’s groan when he grabbed his still soft dick was one of the most pornographic sounds Tyler had ever heard. It quickly came to life, hardening and growing in his hand as he began slow strokes up its length. Tyler bit Ryan’s neck where it met his shoulder, earning another erotic moan.

Ryan started fumbling with Tyler’s pants, which luckily enough were track pants, without a fly to undo. He roughly pushed Tyler’s pants and boxer briefs down below his ass, where they hung briefly before letting gravity take over. Ryan ignored the clothing in favour of grasping Tyler’s already erect cock. 

They moaned into each other’s mouths, the heady feeling of a strange hand on their dick and a strange dick in their hand enough to sustain them for the moment.

Tyler pulled away again, this time turning away from Ryan, who whimpered at the loss of contact. Careful to avoid standing fully in front of the windows, Tyler moved over to a large bottle of hand lotion on the broadcast desk, pumping into his hand before stroking his cock, and getting a couple more pumps in his hand before moving back to Ryan. He slid his lubed hand over Ryan’s hard on and the other man groaned.

“Some people get dry hands, apparently, so we keep a bottle in here,” Tyler explained, continuing to stroke Ryan. Ryan reached out and slid his hand lightly over Tyler, spreading the lotion around.

“Uh huh, sure,” Ryan agreed, too caught up in the moment to make any jokes about what else went on in the booth, especially since they were in the middle of doing one of the things he would have joked about.

Their harsh breathing and the wet slurps of lubed hand jobs were the only sounds, broken only by the occasional moan or smack of lips. “I’m gonna-” Tyler bit out, just before streaking Ryan’s thighs with his cum.

“Yeah, almost there,” Ryan replied. Tyler leaned against him and stood on top toe to whisper in Ryan’s ear.

“Yeah, baby, be a good boy and come for me, will ya?” he growled. Ryan whimpered and came, placing his hand in front of his cock to catch as much of his own cum as he could.

Ryan stood against the wall, leaning on it and head bowed, still panting. Tyler stepped away and went to grab something to clean them up with. He wiped Ryan’s hands clean with a spare towel, cleaning up as much of his own jizz from Ryan’s clothing as he could as well. Tyler cupped Ryan’s cheek and guided his face up so their eyes met again.

“You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of that,” Tyler confessed. “And it was even better than I imagined. _You_ were even more perfect than I could hope for.”

Ryan grinned. “I think you really knocked this Secret Santa thing out of the park.”


	5. Under the Mistletoe (Meg and Mariel)

The bar was loud with Christmas music and the conversation overpowered even that; Rooster Teeth staff were not known for being quiet. Mariel had staked out one of the tall tables near the kitchen exit so she could take her pick of the hors d'oeuvres as they circulated into the room at large.

Meg was playing the social butterfly, flitting from group to group before spotting Mariel hanging out with Tyler, Jack and Caiti, Cole, and (broadcast) Michael. “Hey, babe,” Meg greeted, sliding in next to Mariel and wrapping an arm around her waist. “You guys got a primo spot here.” Meg reached out to grab a little tomato-mozza-basil skewer from a passing waitress.

“Yeah,” Mariel agreed. “Too bad it’s so far from the bar. The only thing coming around drinks wise is egg nog.”

“Well then let's go get some fuckin drinks,” Meg demanded, grabbing Mariel's hand and pulling her toward the bar.

The room was crowded, they weaved between groups of people, in and out of the flow of foot traffic. Meg stopped abruptly to let others pass and Mariel stumbled into her back. 

When Meg looked over her shoulder to check that her friend was alright, she noticed a particular decoration hanging in the archway they were stuck in. “Hey, Mar,” she said, pointing up. “Check it out.”

Mariel looked where she was pointing and saw the spiny leaves tied with a red bow. She groaned at the implication, but as she lowered her face back to Meg’s she was shocked to find the other woman was blushing prettily.

Leaning forward, Mariel sealed her lips over Meg’s, sliding her arm around the smaller woman’s waist and pulling her close. They pulled away after a quick kiss, heavily lidded eyes meeting hotly before they kissed again, mouths open and sliding against each other. Meg’s hand buried itself in Mariel’s dark hair, and they lost themselves in the kiss until someone bumped them.

Mariel and Meg pulled apart laughing, glancing around to see of anyone noticed them. Mariel shot one last look at the table of friends they’d left and seeing they hadn’t been missed yet, and pulled Meg down the hallway. “I’ve got a better idea.”

Mariel pushed open the door to the separate handicap bathroom and pulled Meg inside. She pushed Meg up against the door as it closed, attacking her mouth again.

Meg melted under Mariel, going soft and pliant, letting the younger woman take control and loving it. She moaned into Mariel’s mouth before letting her head fall to the side to Mariel could suck the sensitive skin of her neck. Meg reached her arms around Mariel’s waist and pulled her closer, lazily grinding against the leg that had worked its way between hers.

Mariel grinned and pressed against her harder, enjoying the growl that Meg made at the sensation. “Yeah, you like that,” she whispered in Meg’s ear, one hand caressing her breast over her dress, the other sliding up Meg’s skirt.

Meg started whimpering as Mariel’s hand slid between her legs, teasing her over her panties. She couldn’t help but buck against Mariel’s hand, aching for more contact. 

Mariel continued mouthing at her neck as she gave in to Meg’s silent demands and slipped her fingers past her panties. Her fingers danced along her slit, getting slick with Meg’s arousal. “God you’re so wet,” Mariel said, her voice low and husky. “Do you have any idea what that does to me?”

Meg gasped, her mouth falling open and her pupils dilating. “I hope-” she panted. “It means-” She lost all power of speech when Mariel simultaneously slipped a finger inside her and pressed her thumb on her clit.

“You hope it means I’ll finger fuck you?” Mariel supplied, doing just that. She crooked her finger to try and find Meg’s g-spot but when unsuccessful withdrew, only to slide in a second finger. All the while she kept up an assault on Meg’s clit, circling it then flicking her thumb directly over it, slowly driving Meg closer and closer to orgasm.

When she felt Meg’s breath start to get shallow, a little hiccup in her gasps, she slowed down, stilling her fingers. She cheered internally when Meg cried out as if she was in anguish, and she saw a tear leaking out the corner of Meg’s eye.

“God, Mariel, please,” Meg begged. 

“Please what?” Mariel prodded.

“Please, I just wanna come,” Meg whined, her voice going high and breathy. “Please, I’m so close.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Mariel said, building back up to the pace she’d abandoned, until Meg threw back her head and started shaking. 

As Meg came down from her orgasmic high, Mariel kissed her again, hard. “Remind me to thank whoever hung that mistletoe,” she said as their lips parted.


	6. Spiked Eggnog (Ryan and Mariel)

“Hey Ryan,” Mariel greeted. Her flush was starting to fade, but some time chatting in a dark corner with her favourite member of Achievement Hunter She needed some time to cool down after her encounter with Meg in the ladies room. Meg had gone back to moving from group to group, laughing and chatting with their colleagues, but Mariel was still on edge. Thankfully she had seen several of the other AH guys leave Ryan in this booth

“Hey! Mariel!” Ryan said, too loud for their close proximity. His eyes were glassy and his smile a little too wide. 

Mariel looked at the nearly empty glass in front of him, which had a white substance clinging to the melting ice cubes. “Ryan, was that egg nog?” she asked carefully.

“Yeah! The waitress brought a round for everybody and it was just sitting there, and somebody had to drink it,” he explained.

“You know there was rum in those, right?” Mariel said, patting his hand.

Ryan grabbed her hand and just held it there on the table top. “Yeah, it was kinda gross. And then Geoff thought it was funny and put another one in front of me.”

“You didn’t have to drink it, it’s an open bar, he didn’t spend any money on it,” Mariel said, letting him play with the rings on her fingers and thumb.

“Yeah, but it’s also kinda fun to see his face when I drank the second one in one gulp,” Ryan was no longer yelling, but Mariel assumed he thought he was whispering (which he was not).

“Wow, Ryan, you’re really breaking out of your shell tonight,” Mariel joked, and knocked her shoulder into his. He let out a giggle, that little one that Mariel found so charming, and pushed back against her. They settled against each other, shoulders and arms pressed together.

“Hey Mariel?” Ryan asked after a couple minutes of comfortable silence. 

“Yeah babe?” she replied, still watching the crowd mill around, content to sit and rest her head on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Mariel was shocked at the question, she leaned back and looked at him. “Are you that much of a lightweight?” she exclaimed.

“What?” Ryan was confused by her question, though after a moment the words processed. “No, no, I’m not asking because I’m drunk. I just...I mean, in the last week I’ve been, uh- kissing people that I wanted to kiss and I wanted to make sure you were one of them?”

“You too?!” Mariel asked, incredulous, forgetting her worry over the state of Ryan’s sobriety. She took a long sip of her drink and stared back out at the crowd. “Is there something in the water around here? I mean, I’m not complaining, but both Meg and Tyler picked a hell of a time to act on the whole unspoken sexual tension we’ve had going on.”

Ryan went totally still and quiet, and it dragged on long enough for Mariel to turn to look at him. He was wide eyed and chewing on his bottom lip nervously. “Ry?” she asked cautiously. “What’s wrong?”

“Umm…” Ryan drew the word out torturously. “Both Meg and Tyler?”

“Yeah,” Mariel said with a shrug. “Don’t tell me you’re shocked, or you’re gonna try and slut shame me here. We’re all consenting adults and have no exclusive relationship or anything.”

“No, no, nothing like that, at all,” Ryan assured her. “That would be hypocritical.” He shifted in his seat, eyes still darting around nervously. “Cause, like, it was them I was kissing too. Well, more than kissing.”

Mariel set her glass on the table a little too hard and twisted in the seat to face Ryan. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope, Meg last weekend and Tyler yesterday,” Ryan confirmed, his flush travelling down his neck and under his shirt collar.

“Tyler Wednesday and Meg, like, a few minutes ago,” Mariel answered. She straightened and leaned back, her head hitting the vinyl of the bench seat behind her. 

“A few minutes ago?” Ryan asked. “Like, here at the party?”

Mariel nodded. “Made her come against the door to the freakin’ bathroom.”

Ryan moaned, and Mariel felt his body shift and turn toward her. She glanced over at him and saw his pupils blown wide and he licked his lips. Wickedly, she lifted a hand and played with the hair at the back of his neck. “God, do you know how pretty she looks when she’s coming?”

Ryan swallowed loudly, his adam’s apple bobbing in the shadows at his neck. “She, uh,” he gulped. “She was facing away when, uh, yeah.”

Mariel grinned, and she let her hand slip down from the nape of his neck to his shoulder. “Oh, you missed quite a sight, then,” she murmured. “Looks like the stars are bursting behind her eyes.”

Ryan moaned and his eyes slipped closed in a slow blink. He placed one of his large, warm hands on the knee closest to him, and when she nodded subtly, moved it up her leg, teasing beneath the hem of her skirt.

“And you know the worst part?” Mariel leaned close, pulling his ear to her mouth. “I made her come, but there was no time for me, so I am this close to just grinding against you to get myself off.”

Ryan shuddered, which made Mariel smile wickedly. She pressed herself against him while his hand moved up her thigh, her legs dropping open slightly to allow him to slip his hand up against the barrier of her panties. Ryan’s head fell toward hers and he crashed his mouth against hers, little whimpers at the back of his throat when she sucked his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down gently.

Mariel couldn’t help the way her hips bucked forward at the pressure from Ryan’s fingers against her underwear, she was aching for that pressure, that contact. Ryan desperately fumbled around between her legs, moving her panties aside, sliding along and teasing at her clit.

Ryan broke his mouth from hers to latch again where her neck and shoulder met, licking and sucking there, making deep red marks. Mariel gasped, pulling his head back by his hair and saw the fire in his eyes when they met again.

“Wanna taste you,” Ryan complained, his head darting forward to try and reach any part of her with his mouth that he could. He whimpered when Mariel’s hand in his hair stopped him short.

“I can arrange that,” Mariel purred. “Think you can fit under the table?” Ryan looked confused, until Mariel quirked an eyebrow at him and slid her tongue along her bottom lip. He nodded quickly, contorting himself to slide under the table’s edge and into the space beneath. 

Mariel wasn’t sure how all of Ryan was going to fit under there, and she felt his body press against her legs as he shifted, trying to find the optimal position before she felt his hands on her knees, sliding up under her skirt. She was suddenly very aware that there was no tablecloth to hide him, either his body beneath the table or his head under her skirt. They were in a dark corner, though, and against the wall, so Mariel grabbed one of the coats next to her and laid it across her lap, hoping it would be disguise enough.

Her mind soon lost track of keeping watch for others as Ryan slipped her panties off and set to work tasting her to the fullest of his considerable abilities. Mariel swallowed a gasp when his tongue slid up alongside her clit and back down to tease at her entrance. She placed her hand at the back of his head again, not controlling his movements necessarily, but guiding him, rewarding what she liked with little tugs at his hair.

Mariel’s head was thrown back against the bench seat and her fist was clenched tight enough for her nails to leave marks when Meg slid into the seat opposite her. “Hey, how are you doing?” Meg asked quietly.

Mariel straightened her head and her eyes went wide, the hand in Ryan’s hair tightening as well. She gulped audibly before relaxing, trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible. “Good, you?” she returned. “Enjoying the party?”

Meg looked at her strangely at the question. “Well, I was enjoying myself even more earlier,” Meg said slyly.

Mariel gasped as Ryan crooked his fingers inside her, unable to keep herself quiet despite her companion at the table. Meg, thinking the gasp was for her, slid further into the booth, hoping to sit across from Mariel. She stopped suddenly when her knee hit a warm body under the table.

Mariel was biting her lip, watching Meg’s face while still trying to maintain some kind of outward calm as Ryan’s tongue flicked over her clit. The pressure within and without was bringing her closer to orgasm when Ryan stilled. Mariel saw Meg’s hand patting something next to her, trying to figure out what was blocking her path.

“Is...is Ryan under the table?” Meg whispered harshly, glancing down while still looking around the room to make sure no one saw her.

Mariel nodded, slapping her palm down on the table in a move that made Meg jump and startled Ryan back to action. She pulled at his hair lightly, her murmured praises almost too low for him to hear, but he hummed happily with his lips sucking at her clit, which shot another bolt of pleasure through her.

Meg watched as Mariel’s hand curled against the table top, fascinated by the play of light over Mariel’s face as she squirmed. Her mouth fell open, gasping silently, her breath harsh as she came hard.

Just then, Tyler approached their table. “Hey, have you guys seen Ryan?”


	7. And One to Make it Better

Meg and Mariel clung to each other's arms as they made their way down the street, hoping that somehow by huddling together the icy rain wouldn't soak through their too-light coats. They were giggling and talking quietly, following behind where Tyler was walking with Ryan.

The taller man stumbled, and Tyler reached out to steady him. "You okay man? Need a hand?" he offered.

Ryan shook his head. "'M fine. I swear the buzz has worn off. But the sidewalk is starting to get slippery," he replied, glancing behind to make sure the girls were still following.

"I just can't believe the prices Uber was tryin’ to charge," Tyler said. "I know rates go up in busy times, but it was nearly ten times normal! In this snow/rain shit! It's unfair, I tell ya." 

Ryan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but lucky for us we've got a buddy who doesn't live far," he said with a grin, knocking his shoulder into Tyler's. 

Tyler swayed and knocked Ryan back. "Don't expect too much, it’s just a little two bedroom shack," he replied.

"We'll survive," Ryan assured him. 

Tyler stopped in front of cute little two story house about two and a half miles from the bar. Meg and Mariel cheered when Tyler started walking up the driveway. 

"Thank god," Meg cried as they followed him onto the porch. "These shoes are killer."

"Then why wear them?" Tyler asked.

"Cause they make her legs look hot," Mariel answered for her friend. Meg opened her mouth to add something, but Ryan interrupted her. 

"And her ass," he added. Meg shot him a megawatt grin that he returned. 

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Ya look hot in a paper sack, woman," he complained, finally unlocking and throwing open the door. "Don't go torturing yourself on our account."

Mariel cleared her throat. "As the person walking behind her, I am completely fine with Meg continuing to torture herself," she said.

"Ooh, Mariel likes my ass!" Meg crowed. They walked into Tyler's dark foyer, the lights from nearby houses pouring in through the large windows. 

"So does Ryan, from what I heard," Mariel muttered. "It's all he got to see of you last weekend isn't it?" , and Ryan let out a little giggle. Meg turned on him with an accusatory finger in his face. Tyler turned lights on in the kitchen and in the corner of the living room that was dominated by the large entertainment system.

"Hey hey, I said nothing like that!" Ryan defended, backing up, away from the tiny woman glaring at him. "There was no...butt stuff. All I said was I couldn't see your face!" 

Mariel laughed, the sound a deep rumble in her chest. "Aww, is Ryan not into ass play?" she teased. "That's too bad..."

"So wait," Tyler said. "You" he pointed at Meg, "and you," indicating Ryan, "been fuckin' around too? After I just found you up under Mariel's skirt?"

Mariel nodded. "I know Ryan and I have each been fooling around with each of you," she confirmed, catching a glance between Tyler and Meg. "You two too?"

"Well, if you count road head," Meg said.

"Well I certainly do!" Tyler added. His ears were starting to pink a bit, remembering their drive back to the studio the week before.

"Road head, interesting," Ryan commented, crossing his arms over his broad chest, his sleeves tightening around his biceps in interesting ways. "Never done it. Didn't, like, things get in the way? And people see you?"

Meg threw her head back and laughed. "A whole bus full of teenagers!" she crowed. Tyler's flush spread to his cheeks, covering his face and moving south under the collar of his shirt. The others chuckled, though no one else brought up other adventures they'd had in the past week.

They were all standing at the bottom of the stairway, none of them quite sure where this conversation was going, and thus whether they should be claiming spots to sleep for the night.

Tyler coughed, breaking the tense silence. "So, uh, I figure you girls can share the bed, if that's alright with you, and, uh, Ryan can take the futon in the guest room," he offered, waving his hand, vaguely indicating the second story. "I'll be fine on the couch down here."

Meg took one look at the staircase and shook her head. "Oh Ty, I'm sure the bed is way too big for just me and Mar," she cooed. "I bet we could all fit, if we don't mind all of us getting cozy."

Tyler and Ryan shared a look and both gulped. "Co-cozy? All of us..." Ryan asked, tripping over the words, his eyes darting from face to face around him. Meg smiled again and took his hand, pulling him behind her up the stairs. Mariel and then Tyler trailed after them.

Meg pushed Ryan down on the bed in the room she had led them to, counting on him being too startled to stop her from climbing along his body and pressing him into the mattress. Her hair fell around their heads in a curtain when she lowered her head to kiss him. 

They got lost in the kiss, barely noticing when the mattress sagged as Mariel climbed on for a front row seat, or the creak of the dresser when Tyler leaned against it. Ryan wrapped his arms around Meg, his strong arms holding her close while she tried to writhe against him to generate the friction she desired. 

Mariel watched them intently, catching every hitch in Meg's breathing and the low moans rumbling out of Ryan's chest. She held her breath when Meg threw her head back, finally getting a look at Ryan's reddened lips and Meg’s blown pupils. Mariel couldn't help but lean forward and take advantage of the space between them and kissed Meg, pushing the other woman to sit up on Ryan's abdomen. Trying to hurry things along, Mariel gathered the skirt of Meg's dress in her hands and pulled it off over her head in one smooth motion. 

The girls kissed once more before Mariel turned her attention to the man below them, fusing her mouth to Ryan's.

"I never got to properly thank you for your service at the bar," she murmured, laying little kisses across his neck and down onto his collar bone. 

"Not a-" Ryan started, but then grunted and Mariel felt his body arch up off the bed. She looked to see Meg was pulling Ryan's pants down his legs quite roughly, and he was trying to make it easier for her. Once his pants were off, Meg moved to straddle him once again, this time centred over his hips.

"Better angle this time," Meg said with a smirk at Ryan, whose grin was both enthusiastic and a little dazed. He was flushed from his hairline down his chest, the apples of his cheeks shining, making him look like a kid who just got the best Christmas present ever.

Just as Meg finished rolling a condom onto Ryan's cock and was preparing to climb on top of him once again, Mariel held out a hand.

"I think it's my turn, Turney," she voice casual, though the look in her eyes was anything but. "I was the one he was so...generous with earlier. This is my chance to thank him."

Meg whined, her eyes pleading. "Mar-mar, come on!" she argued. "I did all the work!"

"You know," Tyler drawled from across the room. "A less secure person might get a complex after havin' y'all invade his house and argue over some other guy's dick." 

Meg opened her mouth to apologize, but Mariel cut her off. "It's just that this dick is so pretty. And it's attached to someone who made me come from under a table at a bar less than a couple hours ago," she justified. "How about instead of whining you put that mouth to good use. Then we'll see."

Tyler tried to maintain a straight face, but he broke under Mariel's teasing. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, and offered a hand to Meg. "Miss Turney, I believe I have this dance?"

Meg giggled and let Tyler lead her to the other side of the bed, where he surprised her by swinging her up into his arms and depositing her at the head of the bed, her back resting against the wall. 

Tyler grinned wickedly as he pulled her panties down her thighs while she removed her bra, leaving her the only person naked in the room. She went to work at least unbuttoning Tyler's shirt when he pressed against her to kiss her quickly, before leaving a trail of nibbles and kisses down her body until he reached his goal.

Mariel had taken Meg's place on top of Ryan and was already riding him, making the bed shift back and forth. Tyler used the rhythm, setting the same pace with his tongue on Meg’s clit. The sounds of panting, grunting and the occasional gasp filled the air. Ryan’s fingers slipped between his body and Mariel’s, his movements causing Mariel to cry out in pleasure with each stroke. 

Mariel’s cried spurred on Tyler, who had two fingers crooked up inside of Meg’s pussy as he redoubled his efforts with his tongue. Meg reached down to run her fingers through his shirt hair, encouraging him with her increasing moans. 

Ryan came first, his grunt almost in disappointment that Mariel had not made it there, though Meg followed soon after and had to push Tyler away as she was shaking from the over-stimulation. Ryan was still rubbing at Mariel, though his softening cock was sliding out of her. 

“Hold on, lemme-” Ryan said, lifting Mariel onto the bed next to him and standing, moving between her legs and lowering his mouth to her stomach, kissing his way down her body.

“Naw, baby, I owe Mar-Mar one,” Meg objected, causing Ryan to pull back and stand up. Mariel started moving up the bed toward Meg.

“I mean, if you’re anxious to use that purdy mouth of yours…” Tyler trailed off, glancing down at his hard cock in his hand.

They rearranged themselves, Meg still against the headboard, but this time with Mariel sitting in front of her, both facing the end of the bed where Tyler sat on the edge and pulled Ryan down onto his knees in front of him. Tyler couldn’t miss the way Ryan flushed at being pushed around a little.

“You gonna be able to keep your hands behind your back, or should I tie them?” Tyle drawled, running his hands through Ryan’s hair and left his grip loose enough that Ryan could nod, then pushed his head down.

Tyler let Ryan slurp at his dick, slicking it with his saliva before wrapping his lips around it and taking as much in his mouth as he could. With each dip of his head Ryan reached a bit further, until he was nearly hitting the back of his throat.

“Come on, baby, just a bit more,” Tyler coaxed, standing up with Ryan’s lips still wrapped around him. Tyler put one hand on the back of Ryan’s head and rocked forward, pushing his cock all the way into Ryan’s throat.

Ryan gagged around the intrusion before resting to let his throat relax. Tyler waited for Ryan to look up at him, he noticed Ryan’s eyes were starting to fill with tears, but he nodded before Tyler continued. He kept one hand on Ryan’s head as he thrust into him, fucking his face at a steady pace. 

Up on the bed Meg had her hands full, quite literally with Mariel’s breasts, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight the boys made at the end of the bed. Tyler, his muscles tense under his skin as his cock slid into Ryan’s mouth; Ryan, his face red and tears streaming down his cheeks. She was so distracted that Mariel had to grab her hand and move it down her body. Meg nibbled on Mariel’s neck in apology and worked her fingers through Mariel’s folds, finding them incredibly slick. 

Between the build up from fucking Ryan and the arousing picture that Tyler and Ryan were making, Mariel was soon panting, turning her head into Meg’s neck and whimpering as she built closer to orgasm. Mariel reached up and held a fistful of Meg’s hair as she came with a shudder.

Tyler watched the girls out of the corner of his eye, but kept his attention focused on the man before him, praising him and telling him how good he was doing. He saw Ryan’s shoulders tense up with the effort of keeping his hands clasped behind his back, and the breaths he drew through his nose were becoming frenzied, so Tyler slowed his pace. He pulled his dick out of Ryan’s mouth and stroked it slowly, admiring the sight Ryan made with tears in his eyes and saliva drooling out of his mouth.

“Want it on your face?” Tyler offered. “Or in your mouth?”

Ryan gulped, licking his swollen lips. “Mouth,” he said firmly. “I can take it.”

Tyler grinned and let Ryan lean forward to swallow his cock again. Ryan made the most delicious little slurping noises before Tyler put his hand back on Ryan’s head and thrust into him a few more times before he grunted and held Ryan’s face against his hips as he finished shooting his load down Ryan’s throat.

Ryan looked blissed out, despite what a mess of fluids and burgeoning bruises his face was. He sank back onto his knees, keeping his hands behind his back until Tyler reached down to help him up. Between Tyler and Mariel they manoeuvred Ryan onto the bed and the girls laid on either side of him.

Tyler grabbed a couple towels and cleaned Ryan and himself off a bit, offering a clean towel to Meg and Mariel if they needed it. The whole time he was touching Ryan, rubbing little circles against his skin, and telling him how well he’d done. Mariel was petting his hair and Meg had laid against his chest, her fingers trailing little patterns on his torso.

Once everyone was settled in, Tyler cuddled in behind Meg who was lying half across Ryan so she could kiss all three of the others. “See,” she said. “Told you we’d all fit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this one!


End file.
